Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto déteste Sasuke, c’est évident ! Mais quand ce dernier tombe malade seraitil un peu inquiet quand même ? [sasunaru]


**Titre :** Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Si Sasuke et Naruto m'appartenait, je serais peut-être moins méchantes avec eux… Quoi que. La chanson c'est encore du Cabrel (à fond dans Cabrel là) et c'est _Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai_

**Résumé :** Naruto déteste Sasuke, c'est évident ! Mais quand ce dernier tombe malade serait-il un peu inquiet quand même ?

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru…

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** … Etant donné que j'ai pleuré en écrivant… Préparez vos k++leenex

* * *

Ah ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Pire encore je le hais. Encore aujourd'hui il a prouvé qu'il était plus fort que moi et s'est reçu les honneurs de Sakura et Kakashi. Ce mec est une vraie plaie. D'abord il sait pas parler et quand il ouvre la bouche c'est pour dire des méchancetés. C'est mon pire ennemi et mon plus grand rival. Puis je pense que c'est une espèce de pervers pas tout net, comme la fois où on est allé à la plage pis qu'il me mâtait bizarrement du coin de l'œil. J'en suis sûr et certain, moi Naruto Uzumaki je hais Sasuke Uchiwa. Tiens en ce moment il est malade, une grippe ou une cochonnerie comme ça, bah tiens bien fait pour sa tronche. Ca lui fait les pieds de devoir rester couché avec de la fièvre. Hein ? Il paraît qu'il est à l'hôpital, bon c'est vrai qu'une crève qui dure trois semaines c'est pas normale. Bof, ce n'est pas plus mal de faire un petit tour dans une pièce aux murs blancs, ça lui donnera une bonne leçon de vie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire Tsunade là ? … C'est impossible. Je veux bien que Sasuke soit malade depuis six mois maintenant et que ça n'a rien de normal, mais je ne veux pas entendre les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Le mot mort posé à côté de celui Sasuke, ça ne sonne pas bien.

- La vielle !! Te fout pas de moi, je ne te trouve vraiment pas drôle

- Naruto calme toi, c'est la vérité

- NON… NON… non…

- Si… Sasuke va mourir, va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, sa maladie ne peut pas être soignée, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps…

- Nooon…

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, jamais. Je le déteste, je le hais, je veux le battre. Mais son prénom devrait rivaliser avec le mot « vivre ». Parce qu'il est le plus fort, parce qu'il peut vivre, parce que c'est pas une petite maladie de rien du tout qui va emporter Sasuke. Il sait combattre les ninjas les plus forts, il sait se relever de chaque blessure, alors vous pensez bien qu'un petit virus ne peut pas le tuer. Je ne veux pas, je refuse ça, je n'écoute plus Tsunade et je cours dans la chambre de mon éternel rival.

- Sasuke, dit à la vieille d'arrêter de dire des mensonges, elle me dit… elle me dit…

- Naruto…

- Dit lui qu'elle arrête de me mentir

- Naruto écoute moi…

- C'est pas vrai hein ? Sasuke ?

- …

- Répond moi !

- …

- SASUUUKEEE

Et mes larmes qui coulent sur mes yeux pour celui que je déteste le plus. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Naruto, sortons un peu tous les deux tu veux ?

C'était interdit bien sûr, mais rien à foutre des interdits, Sasuke voulait sortir, alors il sortirait. J'essuyai mes larmes, je dégotai une chaise roulante, le portai et l'assis dessus puis le couvrai avec une énorme couverture bien chaude et je l'emportai hors de l'hôpital.

- Sasuke où tu veux aller ?

- Près de la rivière.

Je l'y emmenai. Puis je m'assis par terre à côté de lui.

- Elle a mentit la vieille hein ? T'as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! Je savais qu'une maladie pouvait pas te faire de mal Sasuke.

Tu n'as pas répondu, enfin pas à ça en tout cas.

- Tu sais Naruto, il y a … Une chose que j'aimerais vraiment te dire

- Quoi ?

_Mon enfant nu sur les galets_

- Tu te souviens de la fois où on est allé à la plage ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais je suis pas un pervers mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- T'es vraiment bien foutu

- …

J'hésitais entre rire et pleurer.

_Le vent dans tes cheveux défaits_

- Espèce de pervers va

- Non… Je t'ai dis que non

- Moi je te dis que si, j'avais bien remarqué tes regards en coin…

- …

- T'inquiète t'es beau aussi

- …

- J'aimais bien quand le vent il s'amusait à faire voler tes cheveux dans tous les sens, ça changeait de ton éternel coiffure « cool ».

- C'était chiant

- C'était mignon

Et c'était vrai. Mais je le détestais alors je n'avais pas fait attention à ça.

_Comme un printemps sur mon trajet  
Un diamant tombé d'un coffret_

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis content de te connaître…

- Ah bon ?

- T'es celui qui m'a sauvé tu sais

- Hein ?

- Quand j'étais perdu dans les ténèbres, tu es arrivé et tout à coup je me suis senti entouré de lumière, t'es comme le printemps après l'hiver.

- Sasuke tu dérailles

- Je sais.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir me moquer de lui, mais en fait ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

_Seule la lumière pourrait  
Défaire nos repères secrets_

Puis il s'est mit à rire.

- Oulà

- Quoi ?

- Tu rigoles Sasuke

- Ouais je sais mais je viens de penser à un truc amusant

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'étais gosse je rêvais d'avoir un endroit rien que pour moi, un endroit secret au milieu de nulle part.

- Oh…

- Naruto tu voudrais bien…

- Je voudrais bien quoi ?

- Avoir un repère secret avec moi ?

- …

- Tu voudrais bien ?

- Oui ok !

- Trouvons en un alors

Et alors je t'ai poussé dans d'autres endroits, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une vieille cabane abandonnée dans un arbre. Je t'ai pris sur mon dos et nous y sommes montés.

- Voici le repère secret de Naruto et Sasuke !

Je te souris, on aurait dit un gamin… Enfin tu en es un c'est vrai, mais c'était la première fois que je te voyais agir comme tel.

- Oui, voilà notre repère secret…

_Où mes doigts pris sur tes poignets_

Nous étions tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et puis doucement j'ai sentis ta main sur la mienne, tes doigts s'emmêler aux miens, ta tête se poser sur mon épaule.

- Tu sais Naruto…

Mon cœur s'est serré.

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai_

J'aurais voulu pouvoir devenir sourd, parce que je te détestais, je te haïssais. Oui vraiment. Où alors j'étais juste vraiment très bête. Je ne voulais pas que tu le dises.

- Sasuke… Arrête

- Mais je…

- Non

- Ecoute moi…

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que si tu le dis ça sera la fin de tout je le sais …

- Pas encore… Pas tout de suite… Attend… Juste encore un peu

- Si tu veux

- Merci Sasuke

- …

_Et quoi que tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes_

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas toi ?

- Je devrais ?

- Sasuke, tu es le seul qui devrait s'inquiéter !

- Si tu le dis…

- …

- T'as raison je m'inquiète

- Tu vois

- Je m'inquiète pour toi

- Y a pas de raison

- Si. J'ai peur que tu ne vois plus le mal autour de toi après

- Il n'y aura pas d'après

- …

- Je ne veux pas d'après

- Naruto

- Dit moi que la vieille a menti

- Il y aura toujours du beau et du bien…

- Dit le moi Sasuke

- …

- Dit le moi…

_Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes_

- Il y aura de l'amour, à t'en crever les yeux encore et encore. Partout Naruto…

- …

- T'auras beau fermer les yeux et ne pas le voir, il y aura encore du soleil

- …

- Et tes rêves également te le rappelleront

- …

- Et tu deviendras Hokage

- La ferme Sasuke !

_L'amour comme s'il en pleuvait_

- Naruto…

- La ferme j'ai dis

Et ta main a serré plus fort la mienne.

- Il y aura toujours pleins d'amour…

- Je sais… Tait toi…

- Ok…

_Nu sur les galets_

Puis j'ai posé ma tête sur la tienne, et je me suis serré plus fort contre toi.

- Après la plage j'ai fais un rêve Naruto

- Ah ?

- En fait…

- Quoi ?

- Je te voyais couché sur les galets comme à la plage mais…

- Mais ??

- En fait je dois être un peu pervers…

- Saleté t'as rêvé de moi tout nu

- …

- Et j'étais beau ?

- Toujours aussi beau

- Merci éhé !

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir rire plus fort, mais c'est resté dans ma gorge.

_Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît  
Il est si beau c'est sûrement vrai  
Lui qui ne s'approche jamais  
Je l'ai vu pris dans tes filets_

Puis tu as bougé, tu as voulu te mettre debout et t'es tombé, tu tenais même plus sur tes jambes.

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais

- Je veux voir le ciel

Je t'ai aidé à te déplacer jusqu'à l'entré de la cabane histoire que tu le regardes.

- Il te ressemble

- Hein ?

- Il a les mêmes yeux que toi

- Sasuke le ciel il n'a pas d'yeux

- Il est si loin, et si proche à la fois

Je n'aimais pas que tu dises ça, j'avais l'impression que le ciel allait t'engloutir.

_Le monde a tellement de regrets_

- Ah ! Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire

- Tu vas les faire Sasuke

- …

- Tu les feras, toutes, toutes ces choses, les unes après les autres.

- J'aimerais bien…

J'aurais voulu te pousser de l'arbre pour que tu te bouges, mais j'avais peur que tu te brises.

_Tellement de choses qu'on promet_

- Je m'étais promis de tuer Itachi

- Tu t'en fous d'Itachi, il ne mérite pas que tu le tues ou que tu penses à lui

- Tu as sûrement raison

- Oui

- Naruto promet moi…

- NON !

- Promet moi que…

- Arrête !

- Promet moi que tu vivras…

- Tait toi Sasuke, tait toi…

_Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait_

A nouveau tu as emmêlé ta main avec la mienne. Puis tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens. Pourquoi est ce que tu parais si faible et si pâle toi à qui rien ne résiste.

- Il y a encore une chose que je peux faire…

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai_

- Tu pourras en faire pleins d'autres

- Laisse moi te dire que…

Je lui pose la main sur la bouche

- Ne le dis pas, pas encore…

Je ne veux pas l'accepter, parce que si j'entends ces mots sortir de ta bouche je saurai que tout est finis…

- Pas encore Sasuke…

_Et quoique tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes  
Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes  
L'amour comme s'il en pleuvait  
Nu sur les galets_

Puis on est retourné à l'intérieur de la cabane, tu toussais un peu, je t'ai allongé et posé ta tête sur mes genoux.

- Ca va ?

- Oui

Ca n'allait pas, mais c'était mieux si tu mentais je sais.

- Je ne veux pas voir ton regard triste Naruto

- Je n'aurai aucune raison d'être triste

- Bien sûr…

- Aucune

- Et puis tu verras le monde ne changera pas

- Je n'en aurai pas parce que tu seras encore là

- Parce que y aura toujours de l'amour

- Parce que tu ne t'en iras pas

- Que le soleil continuera de se lever toujours

- Parce que tu vivras

Tu poses doucement ta main sur ma joue :

- Le monde continuera d'être….

_On s'envolera du même quai_

- Je ne vais pas disparaître Naruto.

- …

- Je serai toujours là.

- …

- Tu sais là…

Il pose sa main sur mon cœur.

- Tant que je serai là, j'existerai

- Tu existeras

- Oui

- PARCE QUE TU SERAS EN VIE !

- Dis toi que je m'envole… Je vais voir comment c'est le ciel… Si vraiment ça n'a pas d'œil…

- …

- Tu finiras par t'envoler toi aussi…

- …

- Ne pleure pas

- Je ne pleure pas…

Je passai ma main sur les larmes qui coulaient des mes joues.

- Tu vas vivre Sasuke, et pas t'envoler. Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries, les humains ne volent pas.

_Les yeux dans les mêmes reflets_

- Tu regarderas le ciel

- Je ne le regarderai pas

- T'auras 99 ans

- Et toi aussi

- Nos regards se croiseront

- Le ciel ne te volera pas

- Et tu me rejoindras

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te tais pas !

_Pour cette vie et celle d'après  
Tu seras mon unique projet_

- Je serai sûrement peintre

- Hein ?

- Si je me réincarne

- Ta gueule

- Et il n'y aura que toi et tes yeux que je peindrai

- Sasuke…

- Et puis…

- Arrête de parler comme ça…

- Naruto tu sais la vieille ce qu'elle t'a dit c'est…

- ELLE MENT

- …

_Je m'en irai poser tes portraits  
À tous les plafonds de tous les palais_

_Sur tous les murs que je trouverai_

Je pleurais, mes larmes coulaient et n'arrêtaient pas de couler, je sentais tes doigts essayer de les arrêter.

- Je te déteste Sasuke

- Je ne t'oublierai pas

- Je te hais

- Et j'irai afficher les portraits de toi partout

- JE TE HAIS

- Je les montrerai au monde entier...

_Et juste en dessous, j'écrirai  
Que seule la lumière pourrait..._

Je ne le hais pas. Comment j'ai pût croire ça ? Un seul instant, une seule seconde. J'étais juste jaloux, mais je ne le haïssais pas…

- Et puis tu sais en dessous je signerai

- …

- Je marquerai « pour Naruto, le soleil de Konoha »

- …

- « Rien ne nous séparera jamais »

- Tu mentiras

- Je ne mens pas

- Alors pourquoi tu parles de t'en aller ?

- Même si je suis loin, je serai toujours là

- T'es bête ou quoi ?

- Oui sûrement.

- Ne pars pas Sasuke, t'as pas le droit… Ne m'abandonne pas

- Je serai toujours là

- TU MENS

- Dans ton cœur

- TAIT TOI !

- Pourtant tu sais Naruto…

- NON

- Tsunade ne t'as pas mentit

Et j'éclate en sanglot.

_Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets_

Doucement tu te relèves en position assise, tu prends ma main et l'embrasse doucement. Tu poses tes doigts sur mes poignets :

- Ton cœur bat tellement fort

- Je ne veux pas que le tien s'arrête

- Le tien battra pour nous deux

- C'est trop dur

- Désolé... Mais Naruto laisse moi te dire…

- Silence…

- Laisse moi te le dire s'il te plaît…

Sasuke qui s'excuse, Sasuke qui dit « s'il te plaît ». Alors je le laissai parler.

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai_

- Tu es le plus beau Naruto

- …

- Je t'aime

- …

- Je t'ai toujours aimé

- …

- Et je t'aimerai toujours

Je n'en peux plus de l'écouter, je le fais taire en posant mes mains sur ses joues et en approchant son visage du mien, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, le laissant goûter à ma bouche et à mes larmes. Notre étreinte me sembla durer une éternité, et en même temps juste une seconde. Au matin il était mort dans mes bras.

C'était injuste. On m'avait pris Sasuke. On me l'avait volé, juste au moment où je me rendais compte de mes sentiments. Je l'aimais… Je l'aimais comme un fou… Lui aussi il était beau tout nu, et maintenant notre repère secret d'une journée semblait vraiment vide.

… JE L'AIMAIS…

Je l'aime et je l'aimerai…

Pour toujours.

Pour l'éternité…

Fin !

L'autatrice essuyant ces larmes : Alors que cette chanson est une des plus belles déclarations d'amour de ce monde, faut que j'en fasse une deathfic. Pardon …

Sasuke : ça se passera de commentaire

Naruto :…


End file.
